magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 96
This issue was cover-dated July 2013 and cost £4.50. Incoming The Big Story - Chandra Nair - 2 pages (8-9) :After a month of mixed reports, Nintendo ends May on a massive high. Editor-in-Chief Chandra Nair analyses the month's rollercoaster ride of news... Mouthpiece: Katsuya Eguchi & Aya Kyogoku - 4 pages (10-13) :Animal Crossing: New Leaf's producer and director touch down on London town to check out our wares. We vacuumed and everything! World of Nintendo - 2 pages (16-17) :Casting an eye over Planet Nintendo to find all the hottest news and info. MiiVerse Mii Plaza - 2 pages (22-23) :Check out what's hot in the Official Nintendo Magazine community this month. Connect - 2 pages (24-25) :How do you communicate with ONM? Let us count the ways... Legends - 2 pages (26-27) *Madworld (Wii) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (26) *Infinite Space (DS) - Matthew Castle - 1 page (27) ONM Rant - 2 pages (28-29) :Gotta ditch 'em all: Why Pokemon must evolve - Ben Griffin Network - 2 pages (30-31) *Injustice: Gods Among Us (Online) - 2 Stars - 1 page (30) *Assassin's Creed III Episode 3 - 2 Stars - 0.5 page (31) *Wii U Panorama View - 3 Stars - 0.5 page (31) Features Down at the bottom of the Garden - 6 pages (34-39) :Shigeru, Shigeru, quite overdue/How does your garden grow?/With HD fruits and sentient roots/And impressed journalists all in a row. Link Awakens - 11 pages (59-69) :The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 2 - 4 pages (60-63) :16 reasons why we love… The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - 4 pages (64-67) :Q&A's: The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages, The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons - 2 pages (68-69) Craftsman's Guild - 6 pages (88-93) :Akihiro Hino's GUILD project aims to change the way we see eShop. ONM meets the men behind it to find out how. Previews Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist (Wii U) - Ben Griffin - 4 pages (42-45) Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. (3DS) - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (46-47) Batman: Arkham Origins (Wii U) - Alex Dale - 2 pages (48-49) Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (Wii U) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (50) Yoshi's Island 3DS (3DS) - Alex Dale - 1 page (51) Pokemon Scramble U (Wii U) - Daniel Robson - 2 pages (52-53) Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies (3DS) - Chris Schilling - 2 pages (54-55) Previews Round Up - 2 pages (56-57) : Scribblenauts Unmasked, Blood of the Werewolf, The Cheating Boyfriend, Tengami, Q.U.B.E. Director's Cut, Rayman Legends Reviews Animal Crossing: New Leaf : This might be the brightest of 2013's 3DS stars. A beautiful, generous, warm-hearted game in every way and a worthy successor to Wild World's ''crown. Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move : How does NST keep Mario/DK feeling so fresh? Yet another clever and expansive puzzle game, if not exactly the most relaxing example of the genre. Game & Wario : The very definition of a mixed bag, ''Game & Wario is innovative, but stingy with it; silly, but a bit of a slog. Beware the bad eggs, cherish the prize ones. Reel Fishing Paradise 3D Mini : It might be a faithful enough recreation of the world's most popular murder-sport, but it's absolutely nothing more. Publisher Dream : This could be the most accurate simulation ever made. By no means should that be taken as a compliment. Forgotten Legions : Here lies Cypronia's high concept, gone and very much Forgotten. Perhaps a sequel could help jog our memory. Bloody Vampire : Certain sorts of gamer will dig this retro Metroidvania game, but make sure you're one of them before taking a bite. Picdun 2: Witch's Curse : Worthwhile if you haven't ever played Picdun, just don't expect to feel comfortable with the company. Kung Fu Rabbit : Yes, it's eShop filler, but it's certainly not a bad game for that. Pick this up if you need a platforming fix. Continue Rewind: Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - Ben Griffin - 4 pages (96-99) The making of… Luigi's Mansion 2 - 4 pages (100-103) Get the most out of… The Rayman Legends Challenges App - 2 pages (104-105) The best of… *Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (106-107) *Nintendo 3DS - 2 pages (108-109) *Nintendo eShop - 1 page (110) *Nintendo Wii - 1 page (112) *Nintendo DS - 1 page (113) FAQs… *Nintendo 3DS - 1 page (111) The month ahead… To-Do List - 1 page (114) Other Credits Associate Editor :Matthew Castle Staff Writer :Joe Skrebels Online Editor :Tom East Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Production Editor :James Findlay Art Editor :Dale Pratley Deputy Art Editor :Will Morse Contributors :Alex Dale, Martin Davies, Ben Griffin, Daniel Robson, Chris Schilling, Tom Sykes, John Woolford External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews